The University of Michigan, Pharmacological Sciences and Bio-related Chemistry Training Program (PSTP) provides pre-doctoral students with a strong foundation in basic pharmacological principles and a broad knowledge of other bio-related basic science disciplines (e.g., medicinal chemistry). All students will complete a core curriculum consisting of courses in pharmacology, medicinal chemistry, physiology, and biostatistics, with other elective courses designed to fit the programmatic needs of individual students. Students may follow one of two general tracks with emphasis on biological or chemical research. Areas of research concentration within the program include cardiovascular/renal pharmacology, neuropharmacology, xenobiotic metabolism, growth and metabolic regulation, receptor structure and function, synthesis and pharmacology of therapeutic and diagnostic agents, antibiotic discovery, enzymology, transport mechanisms, drug absorption, drug delivery, and pharmacokinetics. Students obtain laboratory experience in several types of pharmacological research and learn how to design experiments, evaluate experimental data, and use appropriate statistical methods. The training program consists of two Phases. In Phase I, trainees engage in: graduate-level coursework, a qualifying examination for candidacy (halfway through Phase I), training in the responsible conduct of research, seminar programs, required research presentations at an Annual Symposium, and supervised laboratory investigation leading to the student's doctoral dissertation. In Phase II, th trainees participate in advanced training activities that address: career development (Career Night with PSTP alumni, Yellow School Bus trip to Pharma, Individual Career Development Plans), refresher RCR training, and professional development (Grant Writing Workshop, Peer Mentoring, Pedagogical Training). The training program culminates with a final oral examination during which the trainee defends his/her dissertation before their dissertation committee. Highly-qualified students, with an interest in obtaining advanced training in the pharmacological sciences that would not normally be available to them in their Ph.D. programs, are nominated by their Ph.D. program and mentor (PSTP faculty member) to the PSTP. Nominations are screened and nominees are assigned to either the Biological or Chemical Track based on their research and specific training interests. Nominees are evaluated (including interviews) by the PSTP Executive Committee, which makes the final appointment decisions. Students enter the PSTP at the beginning of their second year of graduate school and generally are financially supported by the training grant for two years during Phase I of the program. Trainees' progress is monitored by review of course grades, qualifying exams, laboratory experiences, and thesis work by both the trainees' Ph.D. programs and the PSTP to maintain a high level of quality. In Phase II, the trainee's progress is monitored by their mentor and by an additional PSTP faculty member via an annual dissertation committee meeting, with requisite written reports to the PSTP Directors. Support is requested for 14 trainees per year.